dimensionscollidefandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of Anur Transyl
� :"We have some of the greatest minds in the Jedi Order at our disposal." :―Mace Windu[src] The Battle of Anur Transyl was a major battle in the final seige of the Great Civil War. Major Separatist activity on Anur Transyl was discovered by Joshua Woods during his search for Darth Nihl. The Jedi Order supported a mission to investigate, which led to a full scale battle with some of the greatest heroes from both sides of the war edit Contents hide*1 Running the blockade *2 The battle *3 Aftermath *4 Participants **4.1 Republic **4.2 Confederacy *5 Appearances *6 Sources |} Running the blockade The Intervention crashed on Anur Transyl.The Praetorians had blockaded the graveyard planet Boz Pity with over one hundred warships. The Jedi plan was for the Star Destroyer Intervention to come out of hyperspace between the blockade and the planet. Anakin Skywalker, perhaps the most gifted pilot in the Order, attempted to accomplish this, but brought the ship out of hyperspace too close to the planet. The Intervention crashed on the surface of Anur Tranyl after launching all fighters and escape pods, damaged beyond repair. In the space battle above, Commander Denn Wessex commanded the Venator-class Star Destroyer Redoubt. The battle Alpha-13 leads Squad Five to victory.The forces of the Republic engaged with the Praetorians on the planet's surface, led by the Jedi Generals, were quick to engage the Confederacy's droid forces, primarily targeting the Transylian medical facility. Linnius Helios and Brodus Legmas attempted to secure the entrance, quickly disposing of the cordon of droid guards with the first wave of troops. Soon after, General Grievous appeared from behind Legmas, who then kicked her away and crushed the Tranylians' head with his hand, then proceeding to massacre of their Tranyslian forces. Meanwhile, Joshua infiltrated the Tranyslian medical center. He discovered Crassus in a bacta tank and Doctor Victkor observing him. After a short conversation with Victkor, Crassus destroyed his bacta tank and Left With Joshua. Back on the battlefield Valens, Alpha-13, and the remainder of Squad Five continued to repel the massive waves of Praetorian forces. Grievous soon re-appeared in the heat of the battle, quickly taking care of several clones before proceeding to impale Alpha, while Adi disposed of a pair of the General's Magnaguards. In retaliation to the General's savage assault, Gallia attacked, only to find her blade locked with Grievous', and was then grabbed in the shoulder and neck as Grievous dislodged his second pair of arms, stabbing her as well in the maneuver. Crassus then proceeded to drop a STAP on the General, disabling him for the remainder of the battle. Alpha-13 is struck down by General Grievous during the battle .Across the landscape, Trey Batiste and Ludo attempted to aid Alpha, before Joshua was sent crashing through the wall of the Tranyslian base by Sperg. Their battle brought them back onto the battlefield, where Joshua joined in. Trey sabotaged Victkor's attempts to kill Spreg, though, believing he could still be redeemed. Victkor also left the medical center, but was soon after attacked by Crassus. Victkor was outmaneuvered by Marcus after a short duel, however, and forced to have his MagnaGuards grapple the Jedi, disarming him and dragging him into a pit while Dooku headed for the evacuation point, taking Grievous's mangled body along with him. Meanwhile, Nihl disengaged from Joshua and Valens, and headed for the Praetorian shuttles away from the main battle. However, Dooku, not wishing her to delay his escape, ordered her shot, and left her behind as a distraction. Sperg attempted to kill Joshua with a jagged steel fragment, but was thwarted by trey as the two Jedi approached'em. He then expressed some measure of repentance, saying that perhaps Joshua had been correct about him all along and appeared to die. Joshua had his body transported to Coruscant. The blockade apparently retreated or was dispersed. Aftermath Darth Nihl had used Sith meditation to feign his death. He woke up in the medical transport and ordered the pilots to take him away from the Romans, the war, and Darth Krayt. Commander Wessix's actions during the Battle of Anur Transyl made him a hero and convinced Palpatine to make him a Moff shortly afterwards. Following the battle, Anur Transyl was made into a staging area for Grand Army units fighting in the Industrial System on Earth. Category:Story Arcs